hijo de la luna
by suki4love
Summary: Y en las noches que haya luna llena será porque el niño esté de buenas. Y si el niño llora menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna.


Un pequeño near de unos seis se encontraba llorando en un árbol cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Rápidamente intento secarse las lagrimas de sus ojos negros pero fue un intento inútil.

-near-kun por que estas llorando?-pregunto una joven de unos dieciséis años.

-y-yo no estaba llorando y-yuki-san-dijo tratando de volver su respiración a la normalidad.

La joven simplemente de acerco mas a él para darle un abrazo dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-near-kun sabes que es malo mentir. Ahora dime que es lo que te han hecho-dijo yuki acercándolo mas hacia ella.

El pequeño simplemente le abrazo mas fuerte volviendo a llenar sus ojos con lágrimas.

-e-ellos dijeron q-que mi m-mama no me quería-empezó diciendo el pequeño albino-y que p-por eso me dejo a-aquí-trato de decir entre sollozos.

-eso es mentira y lo sabes muy bien-dijo yuki acariciando su cabeza-tu madre te quiere mucho y siempre va a estar contigo-dijo yuki confundiendo al pequeño niño.

-y donde esta?-pregunto un poco más calmado.

Yuki estaba a punto de explicarle cuando escucho un ruido atrás del árbol.

-salgan de ahí los dos- entonces salieron dos pequeños niños de siete y ocho años.

-mello que te eh dicho de espiar a la gente?-dijo yuki frunciendo el ceño.

-que está mal-dijo el rubio.

-entonces por que lo hacías?-volvió a preguntar la joven recibiendo respuesta del pequeño pelirrojo.

-lo sentimos yuki-chan pero solo queríamos ver como estaba near-la respuesta del pelirrojo le hizo sonreír.

-me alegro de que se cuiden unos a otros-dijo yuki feliz cuando de pronto sintió un pequeño jalón en su manga.

-si? Que pasa near?-pregunto volteándose hacia el pequeño.

-nunca me dijiste donde estaba mi mama-susurro near.

-pero si la vez todas las noches-le respondió dejando al albino aun mas confundido.

-enserio?-cuestiono near.

-claro, puede que tu no lo sepas pero ella siempre te está cuidando desde allá-dijo señalando hacia el cielo-near, tu eres el hijo de la luna y ella jamás te dejara-

Los tres niños simplemente dejaron salir un "oooohhh" de asombro.

Tonto el que no entienda.  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna  
hasta el amanecer.  
llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé.  
"tendrás a tu hombre,  
piel morena,"  
desde el cielo  
habló la luna llena.  
"pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él.

Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna.

de padre canela  
nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo  
de un armiño,  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna --  
niño albino de luna.  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna.  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna.  
Y en las noches

que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño  
esté de buenas.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna.

yuki al terminar de cantar cargo a near, agarro de la mano a mello y matt iba agarrado de su blusa.

-nee yuki-chan si near es el hijo de la luna, nosotros que somos?-pregunto mello.

-esa es una historia muy diferente mello-dijo yuki haciendo que matt y mello se pusiera un poco tristes-pero si tanto quieres sabes les diré-la sonrisa de ambos volvió de inmediato.

-tu mello eres el hijo del sol y matt del fuego-dijo sonriéndoles a ambos.

* * *

Esa misma noche near estaba en su habitavion observando la luna fijandose en que la era la primera vez que veia la luna llena

FIN

* * *

no se porque siempre que oia esa concion pensaba en near mi cuñado xD

y lo del hijo del fuego emm... pues es k no se me ocurria nada para matt -.-


End file.
